Sanada Yukimura
Akria YusukkeThis article is currently undergoing construction and will be updated soon History Ten Heroes Codex of Creation Battle Within After briefly looking at the Codex of Creation he was transported to the nexus by the "Goddess". After talking to the Goddess Sanada was told that if he could beat his "Alter" he would be able to gain power that few could obtain and would be able to return to his would. Wanting to know more about what an "Alter" was and what the codex was stating the she could not say what the codex was, she could tell him what an "Alter" was. The "Goddess" explained that an "Alter" was the embodiment of the persons "other soul". Confident about his powerful and his will to see his friend he accepted the challenge not knowing what he would face. As the "Goddess" waved her hand a being started to form and stated it finally got to see its "other". After a fierce battle the "Alter" fell before him the "Goddess" smiled as she stated that he was one of few that has beaten their "Alter". Accepting its defeat the "Alter" was sealed within him by the goddess, who soon sent him back to his would. The Return Upon his return he noticed that his body had changed to that of a younger age.Traveling to find his friends the "Ten Heroes" he noticed that the world had changed greatly. After hearing that his friends had been killed in battle. He begin wondering around until he came upon a small town looking around he heared that one of the "Ten Heroes" lived in village called Konoha. Thrilled he rushed to Konoha reaching the village he wondered around he found where his friend was. Upon entering the house he was greeted by a young ninja. He smiled as the child reminded him of his friend, walking through he came upon a room as the child stated that his father was in their. Entering the room Sanada smiled as he was his old friend Sasuke Sarutobi looking at him. Surprised Sasuke attacked then fell to tears. He told Sanada that he has been missing for the last 50 years Personality Appearance Abilities Sanada is as is a highly skilled combatant, well-versed in a unique style of martial arts, he has displayed agility. Being a former warlord and the Lord of the Ten Heroes the posses great power and a natural genius. His power is futher increased by his kekkei genkai Seven Heavens though not much of it is unknown due to the fact it is rarely used. After briefly looking at the Codex of Creation he has been able to create powerful skills as well as meet and his beat "Alter", gaining its power. Dualism While not really being a type of jutsu Dualism denotes a state of two parts. Upon reaching the nexus one would be able to speak with the goddess. After talking to the Goddess Sanada was told that if he could beat his "Alter" he would be able to gain power that few could obtain and would be able to return to his would. After its defeat his alter was sealed within him by the goddess, who soon sent him back to his would. Upon his return he could feel great power flowing though him. Soul Link Soul like is an ability that sanada created after having his alter sealed within him. By linking his two souls together he form changes into what he described as he "true form". A form in which his body is at the ultimate evolution while in this form his skill are increased 10 fold limits its use to 10 minuets. Stating that the extensive use could completely fuse his two souls together with unknown results. Hiden Spiritual Lancer Spiritual Lancer is a technique used by Sanada. By focusing the chakra around him and his own spiritual energy taking the form of lances. Sanada can also manipulate these lances in various forms and fashions. They can move in any direction intended, making them extremely versatile, whether they be used for direct offensive or as a deterrent to confine an opponents movements. (T.B.C) Phantom Destruction Phantom Destruction is a unique skill that involves Fūinjutsu and Space–Time Ninjutsu. The Technique starts off by him forming a seal above the opponent. From that 7 strikes hits the opponent each originating from the seal after the final hit 5 orbs appear around the enemy. Lifting the opponent up into the seal upon impact the seal begins to implode in on itself sealing the opponent into a pocket dimension, until he decides to release the opponent. Crisis Point Crisis Point is taijutsu skill which combines Physical and Spiritual energy. By resonating his Physical and Spiritual he can force his energy directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them. With the intense amount of energy being driven into the opponent. It acts as poison that will slowly drains the opponent's energy. Gates of Oblivion Gates of Oblivion also known as Horsemen's ride is a powerful summoning that calls forth four powerful beings from the void. (T.B.C) Quotes * (Before using Spiritual Lancer) "I call upon the lord of the four treasures, sealed since the origin of time!" * (To the 3 eyes) "What cruel fate that I would have to fight my friends" * (To Rokurō Mochizuki) "My friend it has been so long since we last was each other" * (To Jūzō Kakei) "If only I would have taken you with we would be forced to fight my friend" * (To Kosuke Anayama) "It seems that we must fight.....how unfortunate" Trivia * This character is based off of Sanada Yukimura Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Kaiser's Grave